twilight pirates
by Minasan mune saikoro2
Summary: hey srry but i really am minasan mune saikoro, my info got lost when i moved
1. vacation

**Bella's point of view**

I was sitting next to Edward. He was looking out of the window. Like something was bugging him. Then he suddenly looked and me.

"Bella it was a great Idea bring te family on the trip. And we are coming why?"

"Because my cousin Elizabeth lives here."

"Oh"

About an hour later we landed in the Caribbean. My cousin Elizabeth or as I called her Eliza was waiting right there for us. With my uncle Robert.

Once we got off our stuff was in Roberts's car. All of us got in. Also Jasper who was holding Alice's hand. With Rosalie and Emmett sitting right next to each other.

Carsile and Esme Where up front with Robert and Eliza. Edward was right next to me.

A few minutes later we got to their house. But instead of grabbing my bags Eliza grabbed me out of the car and took of to the house. So Robert grabbed my bags for me.

Once I got in the house I thought it was awfully large.

**Elizabeth's point **

I looked at Bella and she looked really worried but I didn't know what was bothering her.

"Hey where are we going?" Bella had asked me but I didn't want to answer her until she saw my new room.

Finally we got to my room a minute later when I noticed that Edward was up here right next to her.

"Hey why not we go to the beach, I mean I know it is raining but it would be fun."

"Sure," I heard Edward and Bella scream.

**Edward point of view**

We got to the beach about 2 hours later because Emmett was putting on Rosalie's hair net.

We were playing volley ball. Emmett, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie on one team, and Me, Carlisle, and Alice.

I started the serve and the ball hit Emmett in the head, because he was looking at Rosalie who was wearing a bikini.

"Hey that is a redo Edward!" I heard him shout. He was holding the volleyball in his hands. "Sorry Emmett there are no redo's in volleyball," I told him.

Suddenly the ball in Emmett's hands popped. His face was bright red with anger. "Oh come on Emmett it IS just a game," Rosalie was trying to cheer him up. Which actually worked.

I looked to the white blue waters and suddenly a ship appeared with a skul on it


	2. kidnapped by EMMETT

Bella's POV

I stared in disbelief. No friggin' way on earth could that be a pirate ship with a jolly roger. No way. That kind of stuff only happens in movies or books. I must be seeing things…

The Cullens had also noticed. They stared in shock at the ship. Complete silence

"AWESOME!" Everyone flinched and turned to glare at Emmett who was jumping up and down with excitement. "A real pirate ship! Oh! I know, lets battle the pirates and take over the ship! We can rule all the five seas!"

Everyone stared at him. "Emmett?" Edward's voice was cold.

"Yes?"

"First of all that is probably not a real pirate ship. Secondly, will not battle pirates. Thirdly, we will not put Bella in any kind of danger.. And finally, there are seven seas."

Emmett stared. "Fine, Mister Know-it-all- I'm-right- and-you're- wrong-I'm-the-best-and-I-know-and-can-do-anything-and-be-perfect-all-at-the-same-time." Edward glared at Emmett. Emmett glared at Edward.

"Umm…guys?"

Edward glanced down at me. "Yes, love?" I could hear Emmett making kissy noises in the back ground.

"Shouldn't we, like, run or something? I mean, if it is a real pirate ship…" I asked.

"Its moving away." We all looked at Carlisle and than looked to see what he meant..

The ship had changed directions and was sailing farther down the shore. It was getting harder and harder to see. Emmett started running down the beach.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled after him.

I heard Edward sigh. "Rosalie, Alice, watch Bella for me. Carlisle, Jasper and I will go get Emmett before he dose something stupid." Than, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward was gone, only foot prints in the sand left indication that they had been there in the first place.

"Great, now we're here stuck watching the human. I'm going on a walk." Rosalie snarled and started jogging at human pace down the beach.

Silence.

Than, "Watch where you're going you jerk!" Silence. Than the yells and screams began. A fight.

Alice and Esme traded looks so briefly I almost didn't see the exchange. "Bella, please stay here, we'll be right back." Esme said softly and than she and Alice was gone too.

I blinked, trying to registered what just had happened, than slowly sat down on the sandy ground. I closed my eyes and listened. The noise had ended. I sighed, I wished my angel, Edward, would come back soon.

A noise behind me caused me to turn around. I was greeted by five men. They were dressed strangely…. Almost like… pirates… Than my eyes widened and horror entered my mind. Pirates! The ship had been real! I opened my mouth to scream, but a hand covered my mouth from behind. I struggled, but it was useless.

Where was Edward?

A blindfold was tied over my eyes and a piece of cloth was stuffed into my mouth. I was than roughly dragged across sand and lifted up. It felt like we were walking up ward and than on a flat surface, than down stairs again.

I felt strangely calm, surely Edward would save me, I thought.

_**Edward's POV**_

We found Emmett quickly, he was standing on the beach, staring out at the sea.

"Emmett, what did you think you were doing when you took off like that?" I growled. I was very mad. Not only was this pointless, but I had to leave Bella.

"The ship is gone…" Emmett trailed off.

I suddenly stiffened. I could hear some men and Rosalie's thoughts.

_Wow, is she one hot chick_

_Check out that babe_

_Whooooo! She's on fire!_

_Ewww, those guys are so ugly… wait a second, why are they coming over here…_

Some nasty images filled my mind.

_Oh. They are so dead. He just touched my a$$!_

I got some images and immediately realized Rose was fighting. I than heard Esme thinking. _Rosalie, I wish you would just calm down…. I hope Bella will be alright._I could tell Esme was trying to stop Rose.

_Edward, help!_Bella's mind was in chaos. I received several images of what she saw.

Jasper caught onto my mood immediately and Carlisle and Emmett seemed to realize something was wrong. We were all running back to were we had left the girls.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were standing there, panic on Esme's face, Alice was having a vision, and Rose was scowling.

Bella was not there. I opened my mouth to scream, but that stopped as Alice began talking.

"Bella…" Alice whispered, and snapped out of her trance. Her face was now full of worry. "Bella has been kidnapped by Pirates!" She yelled.


	3. Jack Sparrow

Bella's pov

I was thrown in a room on top of something hard and I knew it wasn't the floor by the way I sat. Then I heard people talking outside.

"But captain wait to you see her I swear she knows something…" he waited for a second," and she is…..really…..HOT" I tried to scream but nothing came out.

"I well be the judge of that," I heard the door open, and I was dragged out of the room.

Suddenly the blind fold was off and the mouth piece was off to. Soon I was looking a man who looks a lot like a pirate. Then that's when it hit me, he was a PIRATE.

"Hello miss…." Then he stopped and looked at me. I knew he didn't know my last or fist name and he wanted me to finish.

"Sawn, Bella Swan," I looked at his face with surprise, then happiness.

"Oh, did everyone hear that, we have another Swan on our hands," I did not know what he meant but I knew I was going to figure it out sooner or later.

"Oh my name is Captain Jack Sparrow!" I knew he was either trying to impress me or trying to disgust me either way it was not and I repeat was not going to work on me. My love was Edward. Which reminded me where was he.

Edward's pov

"We have to go save her, what if she…." I did not want to finish that thought.

"Edward I know what your thinking, but right now we need to find a right way to get to her, there are to many humans here," I knew she was right. But right as I thought that I saw a boat with a high powered thing.

"Hey look there's a boat let's jack it and go," I aid already half way there. Before I knew it we were all in and on our way. No stupid pirate was going to steal my Bella.

**Sorry if it's short just I had little to work with READ AND REVEW PLEASE.**


	4. Edwars to the rescue!

Bella's POV

I didn't know what to think of this 'Captain Jack Sparrow.' He was certainly weird. He kept on rambling on about how he thinks Swan will be mad when she learns of my kidnap. I know I shouldn't be prejudice, but I honestly think he's a psycho- path lunatic. He should be locked up in a fluffy white room. In fact, practically everyone on the ship is really creepy. Oh, Edward, where are you?

_**Edward's POV**_

Without stopping to think I leaped into the driver seat of the motor boat. The keys weren't there, but that didn't matter. I hot wired the motor. Now, I've car jacked before, but this is my first boat jacking, and to be honest it was kind of cool. But, I didn't have time to think about that. I had to rescue my love from pirates!

Who knew what those filthy bastards were doing to my Bella. If any of them so much as laid a hand on her I will tear them all to shreds. I snarled and slammed my foot onto the gas pedal. Off I went.. The chase was on.

I could tell the rest of my family was still standing on the docks, yelling at me to wait, but I didn't have time. However to make things worse Emmett had managed to jump into the boat before I had gotten too far away from the docks. After this was over I would kill that moron.

"Yahoo!" I flinched. Emmett was so annoying! "Yah! We're going to battle pirates!" He gave another ear- splitting yell. "Bring it on!"

I grabbed a fire extinguisher that was stored under my seat and chucked it at Emmett. It connected with his head, making a satisfying thud.

"Eddie, don't be so mean." Emmett whined.

"Shut up!" I snarled, "It's your fault Bella is in trouble in the first place. If you hadn't gone running after that pirate ship than none of this would have happened!" I was furious.

"I-" But whatever Emmett was going to say was cut off by a loud bang.

We both turned to look at the pirate ship. A cannon ball was headed right towards us and our small motorized water vehicle. If it hit the boat we would be alright, but the boat wouldn't and I didn't want to destroy it. After all, the boat wasn't ours.

The cannon ball flew directly at the boat and I was preparing myself for impact and the explosion, but it never came. I looked behind me to see Emmett holding the cannon ball. He had caught it. '

Grinning he stood up and launched the metal ball back at the ship. It smashed into the mast. The tall pole and several pirates fell into the ocean.

"You idiot!" I yelled at Emmett.

"What? I just saved the boat, you should be more grateful!" Emmett shouted back at me.

"Bella's on that ship! You could have hurt her! Think moron!" I growled, angry beyond words.

"Oh… Oopps!"

_**Bella's POV**_

I stared in horror as the pirated launched a cannon ball at my immortal angel. I began to scream and struggle against my binds. Eventually a pirate was ordered to gag me.

I watched in half terror and half surprised amazement as a big figure, probably Emmett, caught the flying object and threw it right back at the ship.

My eyes widened in horror as it crashed into the mast and it and several men fell overboard. The whole ship swayed dangerously.

Than, in the next second my Edward was beside me and the ropes and gag had fallen to the ground. Meanwhile Emmett was battling pirates…

TO BE CONTINUED….

**hey sorry for the delay but i was waiting for this too. my friend and i are writing this story. her name is in the summary. so yeah here it is. by the way the next one is on it's way k.**


	5. what is going on?

**Edwards POV **

I was holding my Bella in my arms. I was so happy to see her alive and breathing right after that attack. Most of the prates on the ship had jumped off ship when Emmett threw the cannon. The others that had jumped in the water, jumped because of Emmett either pushing them, or them jumping off in horror. Suddenly and girl, with long dirty Blond hair came up screaming, to who I guessed was the captain. Then I looked closely at the girl. Then suddenly I knew who she was. She had been Bella's cousin Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was in the Kitchen preparing food for lunch when I heard a bang. So I hurried and finished my lunch and ran outside. Soon I was to the beach where Edward Cullen's Family stood. They were looking at something. So I ran to the other side to where I could get a better view on what was happening.

Then there was the pirate ship I knew so well. Captain Jack had owned the Black Pearl. I suddenly looked closer and there was my cousin Bella in Edward's arms. Suddenly I grabbed the nearest boat I could without being recognized by the Cullen's.

Soon I was there in no time. I saw Jack from the side of my eye. He was walking towards Bella and Edward.

"My dear what are you doing here," Jack suddenly turned around. A big guy and on of the prates came passing by, so I grabbed the sword from the pirates side, trying to make myself look threatening.

"What are you doing to my cousin Jack?" I wanted to cry a little, but also scream at him. I and Bella have known each other so long; I wasn't going let him make her a pirate. Bella was to shy and gentle to be one.

"We were just talking to her no need to be worried dear!" He was smirking at me. I frowned as I heard a soft gentle voice call my name.

I turned around, seeing Bella looking big eyed while looking at my outfit. While they were at the beach I changed into my pirate outfit. Once she saw me she fainted right in Edward's arms. He gave me a frown then put Bella into a bridal passion.

**TO BE CONTUNUTED…**

**sorry for the short updates on all my stories but i decided that i am updating WHO AND WHAT ARE THEY, GONE WITH ENEMY, and AIDOU IN LOVE each week-end, and pirates of Twilight anytime i get the chapter k bye. Oh R&R**


	6. captine Elizabeth

Elizabeth's POV

I was confused and furious. What had Jack Sparrow been up to? How dare he involve Bella! Pirate life would never work for her and now she was all messed up in this. But was even more troublesome and weird was that Bella's boyfriend, Edward Cullen was holding Bella while Edward's brother, Emmett, was throwing my crew overboard. "Jack what is the meaning of all this?" I yelled at him again.

"No need to worry, Elizabeth . We just are experiencing a slight problem." He said, I could tell he was enjoying this.

Bella, hearing my voice, turned and looked at me. Surprise, confusion, and terror was clearly shown on her face. I bit my bottom lip and tried to make my way over to my bewildered cousin.

Emmett's POV

I was seriously having the time of my life. Heck, this was even more fun than Guitar Hero. And, believe me, I LOVED Guitar Hero.

I roared like King Kong and grabbed another pirate, I threw him into his companions and they fell overboard like giant bowling pins. This rocked.

I grabbed some more pirates and threw them over board. I grabbed a sword and began sparring with one of them. I totally owned him.

Now there were hardly anyone else on board, I had either thrown them off board or they had jumped off themselves to avoid my mighty wrath. I giggled like a little schoolboy.

If only Rose could see me now.

Edward's POV

Bella was my love; I was going to protect her at all costs.

**ok people reading this i am sorry. ok this week was hectic. first my bf is sick for 3 days, so i have to do our project for journalism bymyself. oh and it is still not done, and it is due tuesday. next my b-day was friday. so i had to party all night, so yeah theres howe my horrible week went well i got to go bye. and the next chapter should be up by saturday but i am still undicided. k bye.**


End file.
